User blog:TrackMaster'sbiggestcollector/TrackMaster 2012 Collector Checklist
Very late doing this, I have been busy recently, but here it is! The 2012 Collector Checklist. I first owned this when I bought my TrackMaster Peter Sam from Fisher-Price. Let's get started! Engines: *Fearless Freddie *Skarloey *Arthur *Rheneas *Charlie *Duncan *Sir Handel *Bash *Dash *Mavis *Diesel *Scruff *Rusty *Den *Dart *Victor *Stepney with Troublesome Truck *Rheneas with Green Brakevan (supposed to be Blue Brakevan) *Peter Sam with Brown Brakevan *Stanley with Tar Tanker (supposed to be Black Tanker) *Molly *Diesel 10 with Troublesome Truck *Iron 'Arry with Orange Van (supposed to be Red Van) *Iron Bert with Red Fish Van *Salty with Blue Truck (supposed to be Orange Truck) *Diesel with Fuel Tanker *Thomas with Blue Van *Percy with Red Brakevan *Gordon *Emily *Toby with Blue Van *James *Rosie with Red Brakevan *Whiff with Orange Truck *Hiro *Henry *Bill with Slate Truck *Ben with Troublesome Truck *Spencer *Skarloey with Cattle Van *Dodge with Blue Mail Coach *Dennis with Blue Truck *Edward *Duke *Sir Handel with Red Van *Charlie with Red Fish Van *Harvey with Works Unit Coach *Dash with Brown Van *Bash with Blue Bolster Wagon *Ferdinand *Dart with Green Hopper *Den with Blue Van *Fearless Freddie with Blue Truck *Belle with Blue Truck *Flynn Looks like some engines that were not on the 2011 Checklist are on here! BoCo with Blue Brakevan, Mavis with Troublesome Truck, and Arthur with Slate Truck are missing. Talking Motorized: *Talking Thomas *Talking Henry *Talking James *Talking Percy *Talking Victor's Big Splash! *Talking Flynn I am assuming that they showed the engines that were recently on 2012 packaging, but Talking Salty, Gordon, and Diesel have the packaging. Maybe all of the Talking Engines will appear on the 2013 Collector Checklist. New Friends/New Moments: *Up, Up and Away Percy *Skarloey's Puppet Show *O' the Indignity Gordon *Hideaway Luke *Paxton in Trouble *Rheneas' Bright New Colors (also called Rheneas' New Coat of Paint) I have all of these. Blue Mountain Mystery is the featured DVD for this checklist. 3 Speed R/C Engines: *3 Speed R/C Thomas *3 Speed R/C James *3 Speed R/C Gordon Looks like 3 Speed Spencer didn't make it, he doesn't really appear in stores where I live. Do you think he is retired? Leave a comment below. Blue Mountain Mystery: *Hideaway Luke *Paxton in Trouble *Mavis' Rocky Delivery *Risky Rails Bridge Drop *Blue Mountain Quarry Blast *Rheneas' Bright New Colors (also called Rheneas' New Coat of Paint) *Peter Sam's Blue Mountain Supplies Odd enough only Risky Rails Bridge Drop has the check box, usually they would have the check box twice, but not on this checklist. Also I dunno why Mavis' Rocky Delivery was put as a Blue Mountain Mystery item. What are your thoughts on this part? Leave a comment below. Deluxe Engines: *Thomas and the Stinky Cheese *Salty's Fish Delivery *Toby and the Clown Car *Mavis' Rocky Delivery *Peter Sam's Blue Mountain Supplies Thomas in a Jam! did not make it, but I still see him in stores. Do you think he is retired? Leave a comment below. Action Destinations: *Rattle and Shake Coal Hopper *Raise and Lower Drawbridge *Sodor Search and Rescue Searchlight *Bust-Through Mine Tunnel I have all of these. Cargo and Cars *Brendam Shipping Co. *Spaghetti and Meatballs Delivery *Blue Mountain Quarry Blast I have all of these. I give it 10/10. Category:Blog posts